Danse Macabre
by webspinner2
Summary: Someone from Magnus' past has come back to haunt him, and it is someone he never wanted Alec to meet. You can chose your friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Danse Macabre (Sequel to VooDoo)**

**Chapter 1**

**The cleverest, the acutest men are often under an illusion about women... their good woman is a queer thing, half doll, half angel; their bad woman almost always a fiend.**

**- Charlotte Bronte**

**_Renwick's Asylum..._**

_She was tall and slim with long curly brown hair that framed her pale face before cascading down to her small waist. The deep lace collar of her dress had disintegrated to the point that it seemed to be made of the most fragile cobwebs rather than cotton thread. The full split sleeves and tight bodice of the gown were a deep purple heavily decorated with gold embroidery. The long skirt tattered into shreds at the hem had once had a deep border of the same opulent gold work. Bright blue sparks of power seemed to flash randomly from her fingertips as if she had excess power and no other means to discharge it._

_"W-what, wh-who are you?" The Young warlock stammered stumbling back another step._

_The girl seemed to notice him then and turn her full attention on him. A small, cruel smile flitted across her beautiful face. Her green eyes flashed red as she seemed to stare into his very soul._

_she took a step towards him, coming to the edge of the pentagram he'd drawn._

_"I-I summoned you, you cannot leave the confines of the pentagram." He cried his voice hoarse with fear though he was trying to regain control of the situation. Suddenly he heard a child like peal of laughter come from the girl as she stepped out of the pentagram and moved towards him. The young warlock froze as he saw the ancient evil that danced in her eyes, so at odds with her beautiful face and childish sound of her voice._

_Reaching forward the girl touched his temple with her fingers, the nails curving in to cut the skin. Flashes of blue flame licked over the wounds and a shriek of agony rent the air as the young warlock crumpled to the ground bleeding from his eyes, ears and mouth. She bent over him then as if to catch the last soft words he uttered before death took him._

_"Wh-who are you?"_

_With a snap of her fingers the girl changed her costume to one more fitting of the time she found herself in and whispered in his ear; "Lucia;" A small smile spread across her face: "Lucia Bane..." (From Fanfiction Story VooDoo)_

**Earlier in the evening...**

Magnus hurried down the busy sidewalk heading toward the New York Institute. He was running a little late due to a client meeting that had taken much more time than should have been necessary, for the minor spell required. Vampires could be so demanding.

He and Alec were going, with Jace and Clary, to the Birdland Jazz Club for a special evening out. Magnus was looking forward to seeing the iconic club again. Birdland had opened its doors in 1949 and over the years headlined some of the greats of American jazz; Charlie Parker, Miles Davis and Dizzy Gillespie to name just a few. It had been years since Magnus had been there, so when Alec asked him to pick somewhere different, this certainly fit the bill.

Magnus arrived at the Institute only to find that Alec and Jace were still in the training room putting some young shadowhunters through their paces. If he had realized they were running even later than he was, he'd have taken his time. Clary, however, was dressed and ready, tapping her toe gently in anxious anticipation. Alec had kept the destination of tonight's double date a secret, but she knew that Magnus had selected the venue and that meant it would be unique.

Moving over to stand next to Clary, Magnus said; "Still hard at it I see;"

"Yes and if they don't finish soon, we'll never get out of here. Isabelle's agreed to look after the Institute tonight, and I'm dying to know where we're going;" Clary replied, the sparkle in her eye testifying to her excitement.

Magnus watched Alec working with the younger shadowhunters and found himself thinking that, if things had been different, Alec would have made a wonderful father. He was supportive and kind, but could be firm too when that was needed. He was someone you could turn to if you were in trouble, someone who wouldn't judge, who knew how to listen.

Just then, Alec seemed to sense Magnus' eyes on him and he smiled, calling a halt to the training before going over to envelop Magnus in a tight hug. "Sorry we're running late, love. I'll just grab a quick shower and be with you directly." As he pulled out of Magnus' arms, he turned to call to Jace; "Come on we have to get going, the reservation is for 8:00."

Magnus turned his attention back to Clary who was dressed in a beautiful cream coloured organza cocktail dress with aqua lace and beading on the bodice and one shoulder. Magnus smiled approvingly as he reached out and twirled her about allowing the dress to float gracefully around her. "You look lovely my dear;" He said smirking as he saw Jace's scowl.

Once Alec and Jace were ready they headed to the elevator. Magnus noticed Alec's slight intake of breath and hesitation before he stepped into the enclosed space. He took the shadowhunter into his arms and whispered; "You look delicious;" Nuzzling Alec's ear and effectively distracting him from unpleasant memories of his time in New Orleans.

A short while later the four friends arrived outside the Birdland Jazz Club in midtown Manhattan. Clary was excited, you could not live in New York and not know about Birdland, though she'd never expected to actually go there herself. Its reputation for good food, American with a Cajun flare, and great jazz made it a Mecca for serious musicians and fans alike. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy going to Taki's and Pandemoniun, but this was something different, something to remember.

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

The sudden flash of lightening illuminated the macabre scene in front of the three young shadowhunters. They had been patrolling when a spike in energy, most likely demon, had brought them to this godforsaken place. The abandoned insane asylum on Roosevelt Island had an evil reputation, but usually only attracted mundane teenagers out on a dare.

"This place gives me the creeps;" Shivvy McRae said as a shiver ran down her spine. "I'm not getting anymore demonic energy readings on my sensor though, so whatever was here seems to have gone."

Shivvy McRae, her brother Ian and his parabatai Josh Cameron had come to the New York Institute from Edinburgh after the Clave had been forced to remove most of the senior shadowhunters of the Edinburgh Institute for crimes against downworlders. The three often patrolled together and had come to consider New York their home.

"Shiv, Ian, I think I've f-found something;" Josh said his voice breaking slightly as he took in the scene his witch light illuminated. There on the ground at Josh's feet was the body of a young warlock dried blood trailing from his eyes, ears and mouth. His face frozen in a look of total horror.

Moving carefully to avoid tripping over the vegetation and debris that littered the interior of the ruined asylum, Shivvy and Ian made their way over to Josh. The three stood silent for a few moments before Ian put a hand on Josh's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "There's nothing we can do for him now. Let's see if there is anything else here that might shed some light on what happened, then we'll call Isabelle and let her know;"

Josh nodded his head and taking a deep breath gave his parabatai a small smile. Suddenly a cry from Shivvy attracted their attention; "Look! Over here, there's a pentagram on the floor and judging by the scorch marks on the stone, whatever came through was pretty powerful!"

"We'd better call this in;" Josh said pulling his cell phone from his pocket and hitting speed dial for the New York Institute.

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

The Birdland was filled to capacity and the enthusiastic crowd was enjoying the live music of the Birdland Big Band. Magnus had arranged for them to have a table near the small stage and was pleased to see both Jace and Clary clearly enjoying the experience. The four friends had ordered drinks when they first arrived, followed by dinner. Without exception everyone seemed to want to try the Cajun cuisine ordering things like Creole seafood gumbo and blackened catfish.

With dinner over, they were enjoying a second round of drinks when Alec's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at the number and excused himself to take the call somewhere quieter. Magnus frowned slightly as he watched Alec's retreating back, hoping this didn't mean an early end to their evening.

The look on Alec's face when he returned to the table told Magnus all he needed to know. Leaning forward so he could be heard, Alec said; "Isabelle called, Josh's patrol found the body of a warlock at Renwick's. It looks as if he summoned a demon that proved too strong for him. We need to go take a look."

Jace nodded but said nothing as he grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her up.

"We'll take care of the bill and meet you outside;" Alec said not looking at Magnus, afraid to see the disappointment on his face. Of all the nights to get an unexpected summons, it had to be this one.

Once the bill was settled, Magnus pulled Alec into a brief hug and whispered seductively; "Don't worry baby, you can make it up to me when we get home tonight."

Alec laughed; "You're incorrigible;" And, grabbing Magnus' hand followed Jace and Clary out the door.

The companions moved into a deserted alley near the Birdland where Magnus opened a portal which took them to Renwick's in a matter of minutes. Alec shivered slightly as he took in his new surroundings. This place held a lot of memories for him, most of them unpleasant. First Valentine and then Ezra Highsmith had used the ruined asylum as a place to hatch their evil plans, and now he was here to investigate the death of a young warlock.

Walking quickly over to Josh and Ian Alec, with Jace and Magnus on his heels, examined the body. Whatever had happened the boy's death had been brutal and painful. He looked at Magnus and asked; "Do you know him?"

"I've seen him before, he was apprenticed to an old friend of mine, Jacob Sage." Magnus replied.

"Was?"

"Yes, about a month ago I heard from Jacob that the boy wanted to strike out on his own. Jacob wasn't too happy about it, didn't think he was ready." Magnus said shaking his head.

"Looks like he was right;" Josh said. "There's the remains of a pentagram. It looks like he might have summoned something he wasn't strong enough to handle;"

Magnus gave a brief nod then went over to examine the pentagram leaving the shadowhunters to discuss how they would proceed. As he got closer he could sense the strong residual magic left behind. Whatever had been summoned must have possessed enormous power to leave that big a signature. Suddenly a small flash of colour caught Magnus' eye and he picked up a tiny piece of deep purple fabric embroidered with gold thread.

The colour drained from Magnus face as his fingers closed over the scrap of fabric so tightly his hand formed a fist. "Oh dear God no!" He whispered; "Lucia."

* * *

**Well here it is, the new story! Hope you guys like it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Magnus was lost in a nightmare of his own memories, memories of Paris in the 1630's, memories of Lucia, and of the Danse Macabre.

**_Paris 1630 ..._**

_Magnus Bane walked quickly through the narrow streets of Paris looking for the house identified on the elegant invitation in his hand. His heart beat a little too fast as he thought about what he was doing and wondered again why he had received this invitation. _

**_Armand Jean Du Plessis de Richelieu,_**

**_High Warlock of Paris_**

**_requests the honour of your presence_**

**_at the annual_**

**_Danse Macabre_**

**_on the thirteenth of October at midnight_**

**_666 Rue Faubourg St. Honore_**

_The Danse Macabre was an 'invitation only' event hosted by the High Warlock of Paris to which only the most powerful and influential downworlders were invited. It had the reputation of being a thrilling, dangerous and secret social occasion which could make or break an ambitious young warlock. Magnus was not sure why he'd been invited, he did not know the High Warlock, but he was definitely intrigued; intrigued enough to travel from London to Paris for the occasion._

_Nestled among a row of similarly elegant townhouses, the facade of 666 Rue Faubourg St. Honore was classical in design with elaborate moldings above the deep set windows and a double door entrance. Magnus was admitted by a servant, only after he presented the invitation, and was led through the house and down a set of narrow stairs to an underground chamber._

_To say that Magnus was shocked__would be an understatement, the walls of__the cavernous room were lined with what looked to be stacked bones, broken at intervals by rows of human skulls. Wall sconces and chandeliers containing black candles illuminated the room and across one wall stood a huge, black pipe organ. In the centre of the room couples lined up to perform an elaborately exaggerated minuet to the eerie sounds of organ music._

_The guests all conformed to a strict dress code. The fashions were in keeping with the style of the times, deep lace collars for both men and women, heavily embroidered, rich silk fabrics, but only black, white and a touch of silver were permitted. Each guest also wore a mask which ranged from simple black to sinister images of skulls and birds of prey. There was only one exception, standing at the far end of the room a tall, thin man wore the scarlet robes of a prince of the Catholic Church, Cardinal Richelieu._

_Despite the strangely opulent and macabre images that surrounded him, Magnus eyes were drawn to Armand Jean Du Plessis, Cardinal Richelieu, High Warlock of Paris, who had his finger on the pulse of the Parisian downworld, as well as the French Church and State. An ambitious, powerful, talented, intellectual whose political star was just beginning to rise at the French Court. Magnus couldn't imagine being involved on so many fronts, it was a balancing act he did not fancy for himself._

_Suddenly Magnus became aware that the Cardinal, who had been talking to a man dressed in the black robes of a Roman Catholic Priest, was beckoning him over. He made his way through the crowds of warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and fairies marvelling that so many different downworlders could meet in one place without resorting to bloodshed. At last he stood in front of Richelieu and bowed as was the custom in polite society. A rare smile flitted across the Cardinal's austere face, but it did not reach his eyes._

_"Welcome to the Danse Macabre Magnus Bane;" He said nodding his head in response to Magnus' bow. "Allow me to present Father Joseph;" He added indicating the priest at his side._

_Magnus was a little shocked when he realized that the priest was a mundane, but hid it behind the proscribed polite responses; "I was honoured to receive your invitation High warlock;" And then he turned to acknowledge Father Joseph. The priest seemed to be sizing him up and he wondered again just why he'd been invited._

_Cardinal Richelieu took Magnus under his wing, introducing him to many of the most influential downworlders of the time. The conversation was lively, the refreshment varied and abundant. Magnus was beginning to relax and enjoy himself when he was introduced to a young, Italian warlock, a musician assigned to the Court of Louis XIII. The boy was definitely handsome, with brown hair and dark eyes, but it was his gentle, engaging spirit that charmed Magnus. It had been a while since anyone had really attracted his attention. Richelieu excused himself leaving Magnus and the young minstrel to get better acquainted. Adrien Fiore had left his native Italy six months previously to find work as a musician. His skill had gotten him noticed at the French Court and he'd become one of King Louis' favorites. _

_Magnus was enjoying talking to the boy, even flirting a little when a sudden change in the eerie tones of the minuet gave way to something faster and more dissonant. The dancing changed with the music becoming faster, almost frantic. Human skulls and torches were raised above the heads of many of the dancers as they whirled around the room. Magnus' eye was caught by one dancer at the centre of the circle. She wore an elaborate black silk ball gown with cobwebs and spiders embroidered on the bodice and skirt in silver thread. Her beautiful heart shaped face was split down the middle, one half covered by a skull mask. Long dark curly hair streamed out behind her as she whirled around the dance floor. She should have been a vision of macabre beauty, but there was something about her that froze the blood in Magnus' veins._

_"There is someone else I would like you to meet;" Cardinal Richelieu whispered into Magnus' ear causing the warlock to start. He had been so distracted by the dancing and the woman in the centre, he hadn't been aware of the High Warlock's return. _

_"I am at your disposal High Warlock;" Magnus replied quickly, before whispering in Adrien's ear; "I will be walking on the Pont Notre-Dame tomorrow morning at 11:00 if you'd care to join me;" Then he allowed Richelieu to guide him away. The dance had ended and Magnus was a little shocked when he realized that the High Warlock intended to introduce him to the woman in the black ball gown, who had caught his attention earlier._

_"Magnus Bane, allow me to introduce you to Lucia Dragotta, Lady-in-Waiting to the Queen Mother, Marie de Medici. Lucia, this is Magnus Bane from London;" Richelieu said smiling as if it was the greatest pleasure he could have to introduce these two. Somehow, Magnus knew that this was the moment that everything else had led up to, the reason for his invitation, the purpose of him being here. There was nothing he could do, however, but what common politeness required, he bowed to the lady, and when she offered her hand, he kissed it._

_In that moment, Magnus felt a frisson of fear and revulsion, but what was perhaps worse, a feeling of familiarity. Before he could say or do anything however, Richelieu guided him away. _

_"I apologise for not giving you some warning;" the Cardinal said quietly. "Lucia is your half sister, Magnus, and your father would be very, very proud of her;"_

_Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He did not particularly want to show any weakness in front of the High Warlock of Paris, but the meeting with Lucia, short as it had been, had rattled him. He was also wondering just what it was that Richelieu expected of him, and if he was willing to get involved..._

**Present ...**

It was Alec's voice calling to him that interrupted Magnus' trip down memory lane. "Can you tell anything about what might have come through?"

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. A shiver ran down his back and he closed his eyes trying desperately to compose himself. "I-I'm not sure, I will have to do some research." He finally responded, sounding nothing like his usual confident self.

Alec walked over and put his arms around Magnus, not noticing the sharp look Jace gave the warlock. "We'll be awhile cleaning things up here, why don't you go home and get some rest love."

Magnus gave Alec a brief nod before kissing him gently on the cheek and turning away. Guilt weighed heavily on him as he left the scene. He'd broken his promise to Alec to be open about his past, he'd broken the trust that was sacred to them both, and he didn't know how he was ever going to be able to fix this, or what do about Lucia...

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Magnus left the grisly scene at Renwick's, Jace turned abruptly to Alec and said; "What the hell is he hiding?"

"Jace!" Clary gasped in surprise looking worriedly over at Alec.

"If Magnus knew anything, he would tell us." Alec replied his voice stern. "He said he needed to do some research, and if he comes up with anything, you'll be the first to know. So let's wrap things up here, I want to get home."

Jace did not look satisfied, but he nodded unwilling to push Alec further on the subject.

It took several more hours, but at last the scene was cleared, and the shadowhunters were back at the Institute, Alec had accompanied them primarily so he could talk with Izzy and send a report to the Clave. Alec sighed, thinking just how brief that report would be, they still had no idea what came through the pentagram, or exactly how it had killed the young warlock. There had been no unusual activity reported by any of the other shadowhunter patrols, but that didn't really mean anything. Whatever had come through that pentagram could just be laying low, biding its time, waiting... but waiting for what?

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

Ian McRae sat on the end of his parabatai's bed watching as the other boy paced up and down the room. "You'll wear a path in the floor if you keep that up!;"

Josh stopped abruptly, turning toward Ian and said; "Do you think Magnus was keeping something from us? Jace is the best shadowhunter of his generation, perhaps any generation, and his instincts are usually spot on;"

"Josh;" Ian replied getting up and putting his arms around the taller boy; "No one knows Magnus better than Alec. If there is anything Magnus can tell us about what we're up against, I'm sure he will;" At first, Josh remained stiff in his parabatai's arms, but then he seemed to relax all at once and cuddle into the embrace.

"So what you're saying is I'm getting worked up over nothing;" Josh said.

"Pretty much;" Ian replied chuckling while he ran his hand soothingly along his parabatai's back. He wished for the millionth time that he and Josh could be open about their feelings, but parabatai were forbidden by Clave law to form romantic attachments with each other.

The door to Josh's room burst open and the boys jumped apart looking terribly guilty until they saw it was Shivvy, Ian's sister and the only other person who knew their secret.

"Shivvy!" Ian cried indignantly; "How many times have I told you to knock before you enter someone's room!"

"You guys aren't someone, you're family;" Shivvy replied smugly; "Besides you know you can't keep any secrets from me;"

Ian glared at Shivvy until he heard Josh chuckling. Anything that took the worried look off his boyfriend's face was alright with him. "Come on in and shut the door;" He said to his sister; "We were just talking about what happened at Renwick's tonight;"

"And what we can do to help solve the mystery;" Josh added catching Ian by surprise.

"I'm in!;" Shivvy said as she settled herself on Josh's bed to find out what the boys had in mind.

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

Magnus sat at the partner desk in the study he shared with Alec, brooding about the past. It would be hours yet before his husband came home, hours he hope to use to make some decision, form some sort of plan for dealing with Lucia...

**_Paris 1630 ..._**

_"M-My half sister..." Magnus was not usually at a loss for words, but Cardinal Richelieu's pronouncement had left him speechless. He wanted nothing more than to deny even the possibility it could be true, though that terrible feeling of revulsion and familiarity he'd experienced when he kissed Lucia Dragotta's hand called him a liar. Richelieu seemed to understand the conflict warring inside of Magnus and wisely allowed the younger man time to collect himself, Magnus was grateful for the reprieve. _

_Richelieu maintained his silence as he continued to lead Magnus away from the crowded ballroom, down a narrow hallway and into a small, richly appointed office. The Cardinal indicated a chair across from a large elaborately carved wooden desk, then went to pour wine for himself and his guest before sitting down behind the desk._

_Without further delay, the Cardinal began to speak, telling Magnus what he knew of Lucia's past. She was the daughter of an Italian Lady-in-Waiting to Marie de Medici and of course Magnus father, Lucifer. The girl appeared to bear no visible warlock mark which was in itself, unusual. Lucia had been raised amid the decadence and intrigue of the French Court. Being beautiful, the girl had been petted, pampered and indulged, growing up to be capricious and self-centred._

_"How do you know so much about her?" Magnus asked interrupting the Cardinal's story._

_Richelieu frowned slightly but then he replied; "Her mother came to me, afraid of what her daughter was becoming;"_

_Magnus nodded then waited for Richelieu to continue. In addition to her physical beauty, Lucia was also intelligent, ambitious and powerful. The one flaw in this portrait, and Lucia herself didn't see it as such, was that she had no moral compass which made her both ruthless and manipulative. Lucia Dragotta was a very dangerous woman._

_About six month previously, Lucia's mother had come to the High Warlock of Paris looking for help. She told Richelieu that her daughter had in fact been born with warlock mark, a tiny tail and that she had removed it to protect the child and herself from charges of witchcraft. Lucia's mother had not wanted to be separated from her child and foolishly allowed her to grow up at Court. Now she had seen the error of her ways, but it was too late, she was terrified of her own daughter. Within a week of that meeting the woman was dead, and Lucia had replaced her as Lady-in-Waiting to the Queen Mother. _

_Magnus was horrified by the implication of Richelieu's words, Magnus' own mother had committed suicide when she'd realized he bore the devil's mark, and the pain of that wound never truly healed. The idea of matricide was so abhorrent to him, he felt physically sick at the thought of it._

_Magnus looked as Richelieu, his face pale, his knuckles white from the tight grip he had on the arms of the chair; "Why was she not charged with her crime?"_

_"I did mention how clever she is;" The Cardinal said quietly; "There was no evidence implicating her in the death of her mother. My hands were tied."_

_It was at that moment that Magnus realized how frustrating powerlessness was for a man like Richelieu, who was used to controlling events, moving deftly behind the scenes to make sure his visions became reality. A powerless mundane woman had come to him for help, and he had been unable to offer any assistance. A young, relatively inexperienced warlock had out manoeuvred him, before he'd even had a chance to get the lay of the land._

_What is it you want from me, Magnus wondered almost against his will? He was far from sure, even with everything he'd heard so far, that he wanted to get involved..._

**Present ...**

"Magnus?"

Startled out of his reverie Magnus looked up to see Alec standing at the door of the study.

"What are you doing still up? I thought you would've been asleep hours ago," The shadowhunter said coming across the room to pull Magnus up from the chair and into his arms.

"Hmmm..." Magnus mumbled as he nuzzled into Alec's neck, glad for a reprieve from the shadows of the past, even though he was no closer to knowing what to do about Lucia.

"Come on love, let's get you to bed before you fall asleep on your feet;" Alec chuckled as he led Magnus out of the study toward their bedroom.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you keep me motivated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Magnus finally dozed off. Alec had been asleep for hours and the warlock had been anxiously chasing memories and thoughts around and around until he determined that he needed to find Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu and enlist his aid in dealing with Lucia.

In what seemed like a second, Magnus heard Alec's alarm go off. He heard Alec chuckle softly as he buried his head under the pillow groaning.

"I'll make coffee and bring you some;" Alec said and kissed Magnus' bare shoulder before heading to the kitchen with Chairman Meow hot on his heels.

Magnus had just dozed off again when he felt Alec' hand gently brushing his arm and smelled the delicious aroma of fresh coffee. What had he ever done to deserve a partner like Alec? What wasn't he willing to do to keep him safe. With a heavy sigh, Magnus rolled over and pushed himself into a sitting position before taking his coffee from Alec. Alec must have gotten the espresso maker out, because it was his favourite, a latte.

Alec smiled at Magnus' moan of appreciation and said; "So what are your plans today?"

Before he could answer, Magnus cell started ringing and he grabbed it off the bedside table. Alec, assuming it was work related, took his coffee out to the living room to give Magnus some privacy.

Magnus answer was terse; "High Warlock Magnus Bane, state your business;"

A breathy, childlike voice answered; "Magnus, is that any way to greet your baby sister. It's been such a long while since we met, and I'm here to collect on your oath. Time is wasting brother dear, tick tock, tick tock;" A shrill cacophonous laugh followed before the line went dead and Magnus threw his phone against the nearest wall.

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec called from the living room.

"Yes baby, just dropped my phone, I'll join you in a minute." Damn, he couldn't afford to lose it like this, not if he was going to handle Lucia, and keep Alec safe. He pulled on a robe and went to join Alec, plastering a calm expression on his face.

Alec was sitting on the couch, feet stretched out on the ottoman, hand curled around a cup of black coffee. He look so happy and contented that the breath hitched in Magnus throat as he watched him. The warlock knew he would give a great deal to keep that look on his husband's beautiful face.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Alec asked as Magnus joined him on the couch.

"I'm afraid I have to go to Paris for a few days;" Magnus replied not daring to look directly at Alec. It wasn't unusual for Magnus to travel on client business, but he hated the fact that he was lying to Alec by omission.

"I'll miss you;" Alec said as he put his arms around Magnus and held him close.

It took a moment before Magnus relaxed into the embrace, worried about what he would find in France, and the safety of the loved ones he left behind. "Please Alexander, promise me you will be careful while I'm gone;" Magnus said pulling away so he could look into his husbands blue eyes. He tried once again to tell Alec about Lucia, warn him, but the words froze in his throat and he remained mute.

"I'm always careful Magnus;" Alec replied, "But you seem a little off, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I just want to get this business in Paris wrapped up so I can get back home again. I don't like leaving while this Renwick business remains unresolved." It was the nearest he could come to discussing the horrific incident that heralded his half sister's return to the mortal realm.

"I'll keep you updated on any progress we make;" Alec said. "I know you don't like unexplained downworlder deaths on your patch. Now I'd better go get ready or Izzy will be breathing down my neck."

A short while later, Magnus watched from the loft window as Alec left for the Institute, staying in place until the shadowhunter disappeared from view. Heaving a heavy sigh, he hurried to the bedroom to pack and prepare for his journey. He hoped he would be able to find Richelieu without too much trouble, and the place to start was with the current High Warlock of Paris, Gabrielle Sorciere.

It was mid afternoon Paris time when Magnus arrived at his hotel near Notre Dame Cathedral. he had a couple of hours to kill before his meeting with the High Warlock of Paris and decided a stroll would help him compose his mind. Without really intending it, Magnus found himself on the Pont Notre-Dame near the place he had met the young minstrel, Adrien Fiore all those years ago.

**_Paris 1630 ..._**

_The morning after the Danse Macabre found Magnus out walking along the Pont Notre-Dame hoping Adrien would take him up on his invitation and distract him from the unsettling thoughts left by last evening's entertainment. The introduction to his half sister had been disturbing to say the least and Magnus had no wish to get further acquainted. _

_While these disturbing thoughts were running through his mind, Magnus had forgotten to watch for the young minstrel and was pleasantly surprised when the boy appeared in front of him as if by magic._

_"I'm so glad you came Adrien!" Magnus said a grin spreading across his handsome face and all thoughts of his half sister disappearing from his mind._

_"I'm glad too;" Adrien replied with a shy smile._

_Suddenly, a middle aged man dressed in the livery of a servant of Cardinal Richelieu approached the pair and asked; "Are you Monsieur Fiore?"_

_Adrien nodded, a look of surprised curiosity on his face, as he waited patiently for the servant to state his business._

_"I have a message from my Master for the King, and I was hoping you could take it to the palace when you return. It is not urgent;" The man said with such a hopeful look on his face that Adrien did not have the heart to say no. The servant handed the boy a sealed note, bowed and slipped away without another word._

_Over the next few days, Magnus spent as much time as possible with Adrien, enjoying Paris, talking, laughing and allowing the excitement of a budding relationship to eclipse uncomfortable thoughts of the Danse Macabre, and Lucia. Magnus had always been open to love and he was quickly finding himself more than a little attached to the shy, gentle musician. They had agreed to meet at the Pont Notre-Dame that evening and Magnus hoped__after a romantic dinner to take their relationship to the next level. _

_Finally satisfied with his appearance, Magnus left the hotel and hurried to the bridge. Adrien had had to play for the King that night so their rendezvous time had been late as a consequence. It was a dark night, the moon and stars obscured by heavy storm clouds. As Magnus approached his destination a sudden break in the clouds allowed the moon to illuminate a man and woman in what he thought was a lover's embrace. Magnus smiled hoping he would be in a similar situation before the night was over. _

_Suddenly a cry rent the air, a cry that spoke of terrible pain and great fear. Magnus froze in shock as he watched the man crumple to the ground at the woman's feet, and heard her shrill, cacophonous laughter. Without the man to block her from view, the pale moonlight showed Magnus the beautiful face of his half sister before she turned and ran from the bridge. Almost as if in slow motion, Magnus moved toward the fallen figure of the man. Something about the form seemed to gain in familiarity as he drew steadily closer and the fear that was building in the pit of his stomach burst as he saw the pale face Adrien Fiore. _

_Magnus fell to his knees by the body though he knew there was nothing anyone could do for the boy now. Blood dripped from his eyes, ears and mouth which was open in a silent scream. Gently Magnus lifted the boy into his arms and cradled him as tears streamed down his face._

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Paris 1630 ..._**

_A few hours later Magnus was pounding on the door of the High Warlock's residence demanding admittance. A tired, disgruntled servant finally came to the door and seemed to forget himself completely as he openly stared at Magnus' disheveled appearance. Magnus pushed past the man not waiting to be told that it was too early for such an unseemly intrusion._

_Magnus was about to insist on seeing Richelieu, violently if necessary when the man himself came to the entryway. "It's alright Henri;" He said gently dismissing the servant before saying; "Magnus, what on earth has happened to bring you to my door at this hour?" The Cardinal shepherded his unexpected guest into his private office, urging him into a comfortable chair and handing him some brandy._

_Magnus took a gulp of the brandy, feeling it burn on the way down before collecting himself enough to reply; "Lucia has murdered Adrien Fiore, on the Pont Notre-Dame. I was on my way to meet him and witnessed it. She has to be stopped, I have to stop her..."_

_"Oh Magnus;" Richelieu said quietly; "I am so sorry, I know you liked the boy, and I will do all I can to assist you." He placed is hand gently on Magnus' shoulder before moving to his desk and writing a brief note which he handed to Magnus. It said:_

_'By My Hand, and for the good of the' Shadow World, 'the bearer has done what has been done.'__**[1]**_

_"I will give you every assistance in your efforts to bring Lucia to justice;" Richelieu said._

_"Thank you High Warlock;" Magnus responded; "I will let you know when it is done. Perhaps if he had not been so distraught he might have seen a touch of guilt, mixed with the sympathy in Richelieu's eyes._

_It had taken Magnus considerable time and effort to bring Lucia to account for her crimes. He spent months learning what motivated her, what she dreamt about and every aspect of her life at Court. The knowledge appalled him, but it was necessary if he was going to trap her. Second only to Lucia's love for power, was her desire to have a child, and it was that desire Magnus would use to destroy her. Warlocks were sterile and though many had tried to find the magic that would change that, none had so far succeeded._

_The reason for that failure was very simple, the spell book which contained that spell had long been lost to warlocks, Magnus himself had only seen it once while he was still a child under the protection of the Silent brothers. He remembered the day vividly, it was one of the rare times he had been left alone in the library. His eyes had been inexplicably drawn to a small, drab, dusty volume. Somehow he knew it was a book of magic, and that the Silent Brothers would not be pleased if they caught him reading it. _

_Surreptitiously he slipped the book off the shelf, it fell open in his hand to a spell that took his breath away, the spell to allow a warlock to bear a child. His mind raced over the words, took in the intimate details, allowed them to be burned into his brain._

_"What are you doing Magnus?" The words of the Silent Brother echoed in his overwhelmed brain._

_"N-nothing;" Magnus whispered into the silence of the library as he slipped the book back into its place, put his head down and followed the Silent Brother out of the room. But, of course it wasn't nothing, it was the beginning of the end. He knew from that day forward he needed to leave the sanctuary and find a warlock to train him. He needed magic in his life as much as he needed air to breathe. _

_Magnus laid his plans against Lucia very carefully, letting a few strategic people know he had the magic to allow a sterile warlock to become pregnant; people he was sure who would pass the information on to Lucia, and then he waited. As his stay in Paris lengthened, Magnus left the hotel for the more spacious accommodation of a rented apartment and was not surprised when several days after his move, a servant came to tell him there was a lady wishing to speak to him._

_Lucia was shown into a beautifully appointed sitting room with high ceilings, cream coloured paneled walls and an elaborately carved stone fireplace. She seated herself carefully on one of the small straight backed chairs that were scattered across the room. Her finger nails drumming restlessly on the wooden arm the only sign that she was not completely composed._

_Magnus took a deep breath as he prepared to meet his visitor. He knew he could not allow his feelings of revulsion and anger show or his half sister would twig to the plot, and all his work would be for nothing. His face schooled into a look of calm confidence, Magnus entered the room and welcomed the woman with all the courtesy polite society demanded. He feigned surprise when Lucia told him why she'd come and agreed to help her, for a price._

_Magnus told her that in addition to the exorbitant fee, she must bring seed from a fertile male to their rendezvous. Magnus gave her the location, just outside Paris telling her they would need complete privacy while the complicated spell was performed, particularly as it may be frowned on by the Coven, and Magnus had no desire to make powerful enemies, even for the large sum being paid._

_Just when Magnus though everything was going according to plan, Lucia insisted that he sign a blood oath of her construction; after all she did not really know her half brother and preferred not to trust blindly. Magnus took the parchment from her hand and read..._

**_I, Magnus Bane do promise and declare that I will have no determination or will of my own with respect to the service I have agreed to perform for Lucia Dragotta. I further agree to keep secret and private all matters pertaining to this agreement by word, writing or circumstance. Any attempt on my part to communicate the details of this action or oath shall result in a temporary incapacity to communicate anything at all._**

**_In confirmation of this agreement I hereby take a dagger and subscribe my name, written in my own blood as testimony; and should I prove false, my life shall be forfeit._**

_Magnus looked at Lucia, a little shocked by this turn of events, but she only smiled and said; "I understand completely if you would like some time to consider. There is a ball at the Palace this evening. If you are prepared to do business with me, wear this token and I will come to you here in the morning to witness your signature. It has been a pleasure meeting you again, brother;" she added and her shrill cacophonous laugh sent shivers down Magnus' spine._

_After Lucia left, Magnus took a few moments to compose himself. The signing of a blood oath was serious business, but it didn't in and of itself interfere with his plan for dealing with Lucia. It did, however mean that he would need to ensure that the trap was sprung before the fertility spell was started, because once it was he would not be able to stop until it was completed. _

_Several hours later, Magnus was busy preparing for the ball. He had been to see Cardinal Richelieu informing the older man of Lucia's demand that he sign a blood oath. The High Warlock did not like the idea any more than Magnus did, but as there didn't seem to be any way around it, he agreed that the carte blanche he'd given Magnus the day of Adrien's death would cover both the oath and the plan to deal with Lucia. _

_Several hours later, Magnus took a last look in the floor length mirror, smiling slightly in approval as he took in the effect of the crimson silk doublet over the snow white linen shirt with a deep lace collar and cuffs. Matching crimson breeches ended just below the knee. Heeled black leather boots with wide boot tops adorned his feet and a broad brimmed black hat with long crimson feathers completed the outfit. Magus picked up the white silk handkerchief that Lucia had left as a token, tucking into his cuff as he left the apartment without a backward glance._

_That night at the ball, Magnus danced with Lucia and in the morning he signed the blood oath that would bind their paths together for eternity. _

**Present ...**

The shrill blast of a car horn brought Magnus back to a sense of his surroundings. It was time for him to leave the Pont Notre-Dame and its haunting memories. He had to get to his appointment with the High warlock of Paris, Gabrielle Sorciere, and he prayed she would be able to set him on the second leg of his journey, the one that would take him to Armand Du Plessis.

* * *

**[1]****This is the Note that Milady DeWinter was given by Cardinal Richelieu in Alexander Dumas' The Three Musketeers providing her carte blanche to kill d'Artagnan.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The early morning training session had just finished at the New York Institute and Alec, after a quick shower, hurried to his mother's office. He needed to contact the Consul, Jia Penhallow and let her know about the sudden increase in demon activity over the last couple of days. It wasn't at a level yet where he felt reinforcements were necessary, but he wanted to at least give her a heads up.

Sitting down at the large oak desk, Alec sighed softly as he rubbed his hands over his face. Izzy had accused him of being extra gloomy this morning because Magnus was away, and if he was totally honest it was at least partly true. He missed Magnus terribly and still had no idea when the warlock would be returning. The other reason for his less than cheerful mood was the fact they had made no progress in the investigation of the young warlock's death, and with the increase in demon activity that wasn't likely to change any time soon.

Heaving a sigh Alec reached for the phone only for it to start ringing before he had a chance to pick up the receiver. "New York Institute, Alec Lightwood speaking;"

"Alec, good I'm glad I caught you;" Jia Penhallow's crisp voice rang out; "Are you alone, do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Yes;" Alec replied, "I was just about to call you actually. We've been having some higher than normal demon activity in the city. I've stepped up patrols, but if it gets worse, I may need to ask for reinforcements."

"I'll arrange to have some shadowhunters on standby for you. Do you have any idea why the sudden increase?" Jia ask concern evident in her voice.

"So far there is no evidence that these attacks are connected, but we are investigating each scene carefully and I'll keep you posted;" Alec said before adding; "Was there a particular reason for your call this morning?"

"Oh yes;" Jia laughed, "I almost forgot, your mother has accepted a position as my advisor and I was hoping that you would be willing to make your position as head of the New York Institute permanent."

"M-me?" Alec stuttered. He had enjoyed his time as acting head of the Institute, but he'd also come to appreciate how difficult and demanding the job was.

"Yes you Alec;" Jia said warmly. "You've proven yourself to be a very good leader, and I think you're ready for this responsibility. I know you probably need some time to think it over and discuss it with your family, so I'll call back in a couple of days and you can let me know then;"

"T-thank you, for considering me Consul." Alec replied, still a little stunned by the news. There was a lot to consider, not least the fact that he and Magnus would need to live at the Institute. "I'll give this serious consideration and have an answer for you in two days time;"

"I know you will Alec, and keep me posted about the demon activity;" Jia said before ringing off.

Alec stayed seated for a few moments, staring at the phone. He knew how much Magnus loved the loft, so did he for that matter. It wouldn't be easy for either of them to give that up, and what about Magnus' clients, they would hardly be comfortable coming to see the High Warlock at a shadowhunter Institute. With a sigh, Alec rose from the desk, time enough to think about all this later, he had an Institute to run right now.

"You just about ready to go?" Ian McRae asked his parabatai who was just pulling on a clean t-shirt after his shower. They had both finished training for the day, and with a few hours to kill before patrol, they decided to go back to the abandoned asylum and see if there was anything that had been missed the previous night.

"Yes I'm ready;" Josh replied marvelling at how quickly Ian could shower, change, and still look put together. "I don't know how you do it, I hit the shower first and you're still dressed before me;"

Ian grinned; "Large family, one bathroom, you learn to be quick;"

The two boys left the change room and headed for the ancient lift that would take them to the sanctuary on street level. They had just pressed the call button when a voice rang out.

"Where do you think you're going? Shivvy cried racing down the hall to reach the elevator before the doors opened.

Josh had the decency to look a little guilty, but Ian just rolled his eyes. They had talked with Shivvy about investigating the murder of the young warlock, on their own, but truthfully Ian had hoped to keep his younger sister out of it. Shivvy was fierce and fearless, two qualities that would make her a good shadowhunter, once she'd gained enough maturity to stopped racing headlong into every situation. Ian always felt like his attention was divided when the three of them patrolled together, watching his parabatai's back, and keeping his kid sister out of trouble.

"You were so going to ditch me;" Shivvy said glaring at her brother.

"Shivvy..." Ian started, trying to keep his tone reasonable.

"Don't you Shivvy me! We are in this together or not at all!" The girl said as she stepped onto the elevator with them.

Josh just looked at Ian and shrugged. There really was no point in arguing, and he sometimes thought Ian underestimated his sister, Shivvy was smart and could be very insightful.

A short while later the three young shadowhunters arrived at the abandoned asylum on Roosevelt Island. The old building wasn't as dark and forbidding in the daylight, but it never quite lost the feeling of being haunted, even in the bright afternoon sun. They split up and began to search the area around the ruined pentagram. Josh had his demon sensor out though it only glowed fitfully indicating a very small amount of demonic energy.

Ian came up behind josh looking at the sensor over his parabatai's shoulder. "The Silent Brothers said the warlock had instructions for summoning a drevak demon tucked into his pocket."

"Even a drevak would leave a larger demonic signature than this;" Ian replied shaking his head. "And look at these scorch marks, whatever caused those had enormous power."

"Soooo..." Said Shivvy joining the two boys. "What has a small demonic signature and emormous power?" Josh and Ian just stared at her blankly, until she rolled her eyes and said; "A warlock, of course!"

"But what was a warlock doing in the demon dimension?" Ian asked, appalled at the thought of anyone being trapped somewhere like that.

"Maybe that's why we haven't found anything resembling a demon strong enough to have escaped the pentagram and killed its summoner; Josh said quietly; "It was a warlock that came through."

"To leave those scorch marks he'd have to be as powerful as Magnus Bane;" Ian added shivering slightly.

As the sky began darkening into early evening, the three shadowhunters continued to search around the pentagram looking for anything that might confirm this new theory. Ian stood suddenly, calling out to the others; "It's time we started to head back. We have just enough time to..." He was interrupted by a flash of blue white light and a strange, unearthly cry.

Shimmering into being just in front of the three shadowhunters was the figure of a woman draped in a long purple cloak. Her face was covered by a ruined white mask. Cracks and fissures ran along the cheeks and over the nose. Her eyes, not covered by the mask, were completely black and glittered with malice. The total effect was that of a demonic child. In her left hand she raised a long, silver whip and with each crack, an eerie ball of blue energy was produced which morphed into the form a large, white tiger with blue flames shooting from its back and tail. The beast's canine teeth were long and sharp, and it's eyes glowed with a fierce white light. Four times the whip was raised before the woman vanished leaving the large predators circling the young shadowhunters.

"Hellcats, Shivvy call for backup now!" Josh cried as he pulled the seraph blade from his boot and sank into a deep crouch waiting for the attack he knew would come.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I am enjoying writing it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alec was in the office when the call came in. What in God's name did Josh, Ian and Shivvy think they were doing at Renwick's without gear and with minimal weapons! Shivvy had said there were hellcats so Alec grabbed his bow and headed out at a run, yelling to Kadir to call Jace and have him meet him on Roosevelt Island.

The trip seemed to take ages, though he probably made it in record time. As he approached the asylum, he could see the eerie blue glow of the hellcat's fire and hear their deafening roars. By the Angel, he prayed he was not too late. Entering the ruins, Alec could see the four huge hellcats circling the three lightly armed shadowhunters, and had the distinct impression that the beasts were playing with their food.

Shivvy was beginning to think they were done for when a hail of rapidly fired arrows evened up the odds. One of the circling hellcats fell to an expertly aimed arrow that pierced its eye. There were very few places on the demonic felines that were truly vulnerable to attack. The blue white flames that licked along their backs and up their tails kept the three shadowhunters from getting close enough to do any damage with a seraph blade, and truthfully, even an arrow would be burned to ashes if it came in contact with those flames. Only the head and belly of the hellcat were at all vulnerable and if you got close enough to the head with a blade, you were close enough to be mauled by the razor sharp claws as Josh had found to his cost.

The blood dripping from the long gashes on Josh's arm and chest seemed to incite the hellcats into a frenzy of bloodlust, but at least the arrows were distracting them from a focused attack. Suddenly three fully geared up shadowhunters joined the fray, Jace, Izzy and Clary surrounded their younger, less well equipped comrades and the fight shifted in favour of the angel's warriors.

Izzy's whip cracked taking the legs of a charging hellcat out from under it, and Jace's well aimed dagger buried itself deeply in the demon's belly. She glanced behind her then to see a distraught Ian applying an iratze to his parabatai and wondered, not for the first time, if there was more to that relationship than was permitted by Clave law. Izzy shook her head slightly, now was not the time for speculation, there was more work to be done and with a grim smile she threw herself back into the fight.

At last all the hellcats had been dealt with and the shadowhunters congregated around Josh, Ian and Shivvy checking for wounds and asking uncomfortable questions about what the three of them had been doing there. Suddenly Jace stooped down and picked something up from the ground. A look of concern flashed across his face as he asked; "Where's Alec?" Holding up the arrow in his hand.

Ian stayed with Josh as the rest fanned out to search the ruined asylum for any sign of Alec.

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

Magnus passed over the causeway that was the only access to the rocky island and the great Romanesque monastery of Mont Saint-Michel. Towering above the tiny village, the massive stone abbey had dominated the landscape for centuries and still struck awe into the many tourists that came annually to see it. At one time the building had been converted into a prison, but in 1863 pressure was put on the mundane government to preserve the site as a national treasure, and now, though it was a popular tourist destination, the abbey was home to a small contingent of Silent Brothers.

On this day the majestic beauty of Mont Saint-Michel was lost on Magnus. Gabrielle, the High Warlock of Paris, had informed him that Richelieu, now known simply as Brother Armand lived there with the Silent Brothers and saw no one. He will see me Magnus thought grimly, I'm not leaving until he does.

Brother Jarius opened the heavy wooden door that lead to the private quarters of the abbey. He was tall, ageless and forbidding in his parchment coloured robes with his lips sewn shut in the tradition of the Silent Brothers.

"Why have you come here Magnus Bane?" Jarius demanded, his voice resonating in Magnus mind though no sound broke the silence of the room.

"I am here to see Brother Armand." Magnus replied with some force.

"Brother Armand has retired from the world, he does not welcome visitors."

"Never the less, I think he will make an exception for me;" Magnus said cooly.

"I will enquire, but if he refuses you must leave." Jarius replied equally cooly.

"If he refuses me, I will make the same request every day until I get a different answer;"

Brother Jarius led Magnus to an austere sitting room and indicated he was to wait there while Brother Armand was apprised of his arrival. Jarius was not happy about this sudden request to visit the ancient warlock, truthfully he had been reluctant to grant Armand Du Plessis asylum and only many years of quiet, contemplative living had lessened that reluctance.

Brother Jarius knocked quietly before entering the small work room that served as Brother Armand's library, study and office. The warlock did not look a day older than he had when he'd come to the abbey about 100 years ago.

"There is a visitor to see you, Armand;" Jarius words resonated in Du Plessis mind. It had taken awhile to get used to the way the Silent Brothers communicated, to not feel as though it was a violation.

"Who would come on such a fool's errand?" Armand asked, frowning.

"Magnus Bane." Was the soft reply.

Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu sank back into his chair as the name brought back a flood of memories, memories he would rather not relive.

**_Paris 1630 ..._**

_Cardinal Richelieu surveyed the scene around him with a sense of satisfaction. The Danse Macabre was well underway and he was pleased with the turn out. It had been a difficult, treacherous time at the French Court and his political position there was not as solid as he would like, but at least here in the downworld he felt his place was unassailable._

_Hearing the organist begin another eerie minuet, Richelieu glanced over at the dancers gentlemen lined up on one side, ladies on the other. Leading off the dance was Lucia Dragotta and Richelieu's eyes narrowed as he took in her graceful form. She was proving to be quite a thorn in the Cardinal's side, inciting the enmity of Queen Mother, Marie de Medici against him. Word had reached the Cardinal that the dowager Queen had asked her son, Louis XIII for Richelieu's head, and if he wasn't careful all his political ambitions and dreams for France would fail._

_"You must deal with her, she's dangerous;" A voice whispered in Richelieu's ear._

_"Ahh, Father Joseph;" The Cardinal responded turning to look at the black robed priest, his eminence grise, who stood next to him. Of all those that surrounded the Cardinal, this mundane was the one he trusted most, confiding in him all his hopes, dreams and concerns. "I am glad you were able to come this evening. I believe I may have found someone who can rid me of that she-devil, Lucia;"_

_"Who is it, and will they not have the same concerns about angering her sire as you do?" Father Joseph asked. _

_"No, I think he may be the only one who would not let that be a consideration." Richelieu replied. Before more could be said on the subject however, the Cardinal raised his hand and beckoned someone over. "Here he is now!"_

_Father Joseph turned and watched as a tall, elegantly dressed warlock approached them. He had long, straight black hair, Asian features and startling gold-green cat eyes._

_"Welcome to the Danse Macabre Magnus Bane;" Richelieu said as the man bowed. "Allow me to present Father Joseph;" _

_The priest eyed Magnus with frank curiosity. He must be a powerful warlock, or Richelieu would hardly dare pit him against Lucia. Still, something about the man's polished manner, sophistication, and easy charm did not encourage the idea that he would be likely to engage in a blood feud with anyone. The priest shook his head slightly, and prayed that the Cardinal knew what he was doing._

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Paris 1630 ..._**

_A few days after the Danse Macabre, the Cardinal was pacing the length of his large, luxuriously appointed office. So far, he had managed to steer a still fragile France through the reign of a foolish and frivolous regent, and now a weak and capricious king, but the delicate balance was being upset by the willfulness of a powerful young warlock, a child of Lucifer who he dare not attack directly. Lucia had turned a disgruntled Marie de Medici into Richelieu's implacable enemy, and the Queen Mother was demanding the Cardinal's head. Louis in a moment of weakness had capitulated to her demands. Richelieu was going to have to convince a suspicious King that it was in his best interests to sacrifice his mother and have her exiled.__More than anything, the Cardinal wanted to see France a strong, successful country and he would not, could not see Lucia destroy that dream._

_Father Joseph watched the Cardinal closely, noting his agitation and asked again how he intended to engage Magnus Bane in his plans against Lucia. He had seen that Richelieu's recounting of the murder of the girl's mother had affected the warlock, but he doubted it would be enough to secure Magnus's involvement. _

_"Magnus Bane has formed a friendship with Adrien Fiore and I have taken measures to ensure that Lucia will suspect the boy of being my spy." The Cardinal spoke softly as he might have in the confessional. When he saw the look of concern on Father Joseph's face, he added; "I wish there was another way, and I will do everything in my power to prevent any serious injury from befalling Fiore, but having Lucia move against him is__the catalyst that Magnus needs to get involved." What Richelieu hadn't realized at the time, was that it was already too late for the young musician. Lucia had moved against him with a sudden, intense ferocity that left the boy dead and Magnus devastated._

**Present ...**

Brother Jarius waited patiently for Armand to indicate whether or not the unexpected visitor should be admitted. Truthfully he had no interest either way, but when at last Brother Armand looked up and said; "Please show him in;" Jarius was a little surprised. The habit of seclusion developed over a hundred years was not easy to break. Whatever tie existed between Magnus Bane and Armand Du Plessis must be very compelling indeed.

Magnus wasn't sure what to expect when the Silent Brother re-entered the room, but a slight inclination of his head seemed to indicate that Magnus was to follow him, so he did. They walked through stone hallways pierced by tall, narrow windows, up several fights of stairs until they reached a plain wooden door. Brother Jarius knocked before throwing the door open and allowing Magnus to enter the austere study occupied by Armand Du Plessis.

Magnus took in the stark stone walls of the room and the plain wooden desk and chair. There was nothing of the comfort and luxury that had once surrounded the powerful Cardinal Richelieu of France. The outward trappings of the room were only one sign of the total metamorphosis of the man from a life of power and politics, to one of contemplation and seclusion. Magnus found himself wondering what had prompted such an extreme change?

"It has been a long time Magnus Bane;" Brother Armand said, his voice sounding rusty from disuse. "Please, take a seat and tell me what has brought you here, so far from Brooklyn?"

If Magnus was surprised that Richelieu knew enough about his current life to know he was High Warlock of Brooklyn, a place that hadn't even existed when the Cardinal ruled the political landscape, he didn't show it. "I am here because Lucia has been released from the demon dimension and I need your help. She will want me to fulfill the blood oath I signed all those centuries ago. She has been loose in the mortal realm for less than three days and has already killed the poor fool who accidently released her;"

"You are sure it was Lucia?" Brother Armand demanded, but before Magnus could answer he spoke again; "Forgive me, you would not be here else. What would you have me do?"

"I want you to accompany me back to New York, my oath prevents me from telling the shadowhunters of the Institute there about Lucia, but you can. They need to know what they are up against, and I will not risk her hurting anyone else I care about;"

Richelieu felt a pang of guilt at Magnus' words. He had never told the younger warlock about his own part in the death of Adrien Fiore, but he certainly felt that heavy responsibility and it prompted him to agree to Magnus' request. He would leave his sanctuary and journey to New York to help in the capture and elimination of Lucia, it was the least he could do.

Magnus took his leave of Brother Armand after arranging with him to meet in the cloister after the last of the tourists had left for the day; from there, a portal would take them immediately to New York, and the intervening hours could be used in preparations for the trip. Magnus left the Abbey and found a small restaurant in the village. He was somewhat surprised at how quickly the former Cardinal had agreed to accompany him, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It was Brother Jarius who showed Magnus out of the Abbey. To say that he was shocked by the fact that Brother Armand would be leaving the sanctuary of Mont Saint-Michele was an understatement. The former Cardinal Richelieu, first Minister of France, High Warlock of Paris out in the modern world. He shook his head, what could a man, a warlock of his power, brilliance, ruthlessness do once he had been enticed back into the mortal world?

Magnus sat in the restaurant, playing with the food he'd ordered, his mind focused on his fear for Alec and his desire to deal with Lucia before she had the opportunity to wreck havoc in New York. And then there was the blood oath, the last thing he ever wanted to do was help Lucia have a child. With unpleasant thoughts swirling in his head, he almost missed the ringing of his cell phone. He pulled it hastily from his pocket and answered the call without checking the display.

"My darling brother, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time;" Said a childlike voice before Magnus had a chance to respond; "I know you're just as anxious as I am to settle our little matter of business. Meet me in two days time at Melrose Hall, on Bedford Avenue in Flatbush." Her shrill cacophonous laugh rang out as Magnus growled a response.

"Oh and Magnus dear, just in case you were thinking to cheat me again, know that the continued survival of that fragile thing you call a husband depends on your good behaviour!"

Magnus' breath caught in his throat as he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain. Oh dear God no, not Alec! Then he heard Lucia laugh as she encouraged her prisoner to help her convince Magnus not to try any tricks.

"M-Magnus;" The voice he loved best in all the world said into the phone; "Aku cinta kamu, don't..." Before he could finish, the phone was snatched away and Magnus could hear stifled cries of pain in the background as Lucia now whispered into his ear; "You know what you need to do to make this stop brother dear, tick tock, tick tock;"

The line went dead as Magnus stumbled to his feet. he had to get back to New York, now without delay! He was in such a panic he didn't even realize that the address Lucia had given him, Melrose Hall, a colonial era mansion with a long, haunted history, no longer existed, it had been torn down in 1903 to make way for row houses and tenements.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Magnus' mind was a nightmare whirl of fear and desperation, he didn't even remember returning to the abbey, just that he was there, pounding on the door, demanding entrance. Once again it was Brother Jarius who opened the door and led him to the same small sitting room, before going to get Brother Armand. Left alone, Magnus paced the room like a caged lion unable to get at those who imprisoned and tormented it.

Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu slipped quietly into the room; taking in Magnus' pale, grim face and the tension that radiated from the warlock, he said; "Magnus, what has happened?" The former Cardinal spoke softly in heavily accented English. They would be going to New York, after all, so he thought it better to get used to that as soon as possible.

"Lucia has taken Alexander Lightwood, one of the shadowhunters from the New York Institute;" Magnus growled. "I must return immediately."

"Ah, Alexander, that's the young boy you married recently, isn't it. I am sorry Magnus. We can leave right away, and if there is anything I can do to help, you need only ask;"

There was a time when Magnus might have been surprised that Richelieu knew so much about his life, but that was long ago. Experience had taught him that men like the former Cardinal made it their business to be well informed, knowledge was power. Without another word, Magnus opened a portal that would take them from the western coast of France to his loft in Brooklyn in the blink of an eye.

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

Josh Cameron was carried into the Infirmary where his remaining wounds from the hellcats would be treated. His parabatai, Ian McRae, was about to follow him in when he felt Izzy's hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Josh will be fine." She said sympathetically; "But right now I need you and Shivvy to tell me everything that happened at Renwick's."

Ian looked longingly at the Infirmary door before heaving a sigh and turning to face Izzy. He knew the older shadowhunters would be angry with them for the impromptu trip to the old asylum. Looking back on it, he had to admit they had been foolish not to go fully armed. "Josh and I thought it might be a good idea to go to Renwick's during the day, and see if there was any evidence we missed." He mumbled staring fixedly at his shoes.

Jace growled, but before he could say anything, Izzy jumped in; "It wasn't a bad idea, Josh but you should have been properly geared up, and told someone where you were going; and you shouldn't have taken Shivvy."

"I'm not a child!" Shivvy screeched as she joined the group gathered outside the Infirmary. A sharp look from Jace however had her joining Ian in an detailed inspection of her shoes.

Izzy closed her eyes and counted to three wondering if this is how it had been for her mother when she, Alec, and Jace had been younger. "Tell us exactly what happened, anything you can remember might help us find Alec."

Ian glanced up, eyes round with shock. Alec who had been the first to arrive at Renwick's, who had probably saved their lives, was missing and here he was worried about getting in trouble. Ian heard Shivvy beside him let out a small sob, and knew that she was feeling just as guilty as he was. "It was late afternoon when we arrived at the Asylum. The sensor Josh brought indicated only a small amount of demon activity near the pentagram, but the scorch marks... they indicated huge amounts of power, so we were speculating that it might have been a warlock that came through."

"A warlock!" Jace was shocked, and yet it might explain why Magnus was so reticent to say anything when he'd been at the crime scene. Jace felt his anger ratchet up another notch, Alec was missing and if Magnus had kept information from them, there was going to be a reckoning. Suddenly he felt Izzy's hand squeeze his shoulder and he took a deep breath. Now was not the time to let his anger have free rein.

"Go on Ian;" Izzy said encouragingly; "What happened next?"

"Well, we continued to check the site looking for anything else unusual and kinda lost track of the time. It was getting dark and we were about to head back when this weird woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed in a long dark..."

"Purple;" Shivvy interrupted.

Ian rolled his eyes; "A long PURPLE cloak. Her face was covered by a white mask that had deep cracks and fissures running through it, almost as if it were decaying. The only part of her face you could see were her eyes and they were solid black. She had a silver whip and each time she cracked it another hellcat would form;"

"Hellequin;" Izzy whisperd shivering slightly.

"W-who?" Ian asked.

"Hellequin, a greater demon, the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith." Izzy responded quietly. "When I was young, I got annoyed because all the greater demons we studied were male, and Alec told me about Hellequin." Her lips quirked up slightly at the memory before she continued; "Once freed from the demon dimension, Hellequin can call a troop of the damned, mounted on horseback and accompanied by wild dogs and hellcats that will leave a swath of destruction in their wake. It would take a very powerful warlock to summon Hellequin, and once released, she won't be easily controlled."

Jace was the first of the group to break the heavy silence that descended after Isabelle finished speaking. "We have to call Magnus. If anyone can trace Alec's whereabouts its him, and if you are right about Hellequin we'll need his help with her too."

"Right, I'll call Magnus and let him know what's happened. Jace why don't you touch base with the patrols that are still out and see if there's been any unusual activity. I don't think we should call the Clave until we have more information;" Izzy said hoping she sounded calmer than she felt at the moment. Life was so much easier when she could throw herself into a problem, when Alec was there ensuring they had a plan, and watching their backs. She felt his absence like a sharp pain in her heart.

Now that their presence was no longer required, Ian and Shivvy entered the Infirmary to find Josh propped up in one of the narrow cots that lined the room. He looked a little pale, but the deep claw marks that marred his chest were already beginning to heal.

"So, how much trouble are we in?" Josh asked with a pained smile.

Biting his lower lip, Ian replied hesitantly; "They have bigger problems right now, Alec is missing."

"W-what?" Josh cried sitting up so abruptly his head swam and his vision began to blur.

"Take it easy;" Ian said sitting on the side of the bed and pushing Josh back down on the pillow. "They're calling Magnus, it'll be okay."

"I hope you're right;" Josh sighed softly.

"Me too;" Shivvy added putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

Magnus had just shown Richelieu to his guest room when the call from Izzy came in. "Isabelle, I was about to contact you. Yes, I know Alec is missing, never mind how. I've brought a friend back from Paris who can help, his name is Armand Du Plessis and I'm sending him to the Institute right away. Please listen carefully to what he has to say. I'm going to start a tracking spell for Alec." Magnus hung up before Isabelle could ask any questions. He'd lied about the tracking spell, but Isabelle didn't need to know that. Lucia had told him where Alec was.

After hailing a cab for Armand, Magnus made his way to Flatbush. The name Melrose Hall had had seemed familiar to him when Lucia mentioned it, and a bit of research told him everything he needed to know. The home originally built in 1749 had a colourful history and was supposed to be haunted by the ghost of a Native American girl, the mistress of one of the home's owners. It was said she had been kept in a secret part of the house and starved to death when the servant who was supposed to care for her died unexpectedly. In 1903 Melrose Hall had been demolished and the land used for row houses and tenements. Magnus now made his way to the corner of Bedford Avenue and Winthorp Street were the mansion had once stood.

Looking at the derelict tenement in front of him, he wondered why Lucia had chosen this godforsaken place. He could feel the restless past in the shiver that ran up his spine. Taking a deep breath he calmed his racing heart and prepared himself to confront his half sister. He had beaten her once and would do it again. No one was going to take Alec from him while there was breath in his body to prevent it.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you keep me motivated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was the intense pain that ripped Alec out of his dream about the loft on a stormy night and being tucked up in bed, safe and sated with Magnus. His eye lids fluttered open as a low groan escaped his mouth. He was laying on a cold, stone floor, hands and feet bound tightly. The reality of his predicament such a sharp contrast to his dream that for a moment he would have given all he had to get back there. But he could not, some mad woman, who knew Magnus had kidnapped him was using him to force Magnus to do something.

Alec heard the sharp crack of the whip before he felt it burn across his bare chest and it tore a cry of pain from him.

"Hellequin, enough!" A shrill voice cried out. "I need him alive, and you've had quite enough fun for the time being."

As Alec's eyes adjusted to the gloomy light in what was obviously a windowless, damp, underground chamber he saw the tall, graceful form of the woman standing with her hands on her hips a few feet away from the demon. She had to be a warlock, though he could see no obvious warlock's mark. No mortal or even other downworlder would be crazy enough to summon Hellequin and try to control her. His mind flashed back to the scene at Renwick's and he prayed that Jace and the others had arrived in time to save Josh, Ian and Shivvy. Some head of the Institute he would be if he couldn't keep three young trainees safe.

The warlock and the demon each tried to stare the other down and Alec was more than a little surprised when with an angry snarl, Hellequin retired to the corner of the room. A shrill, cacophonous laugh rose from the woman and she clapped her hands together like a demented child that had gotten her way once again, before turning to face Alec.

"So glad to see you're awake again, I've given my brother, Magnus, two days to come to me and do what he promised!" An evil smile spread across her face as she saw the shock her words produced.

"You know, I must say, I did expect a little more fight from a shadowhunter. It must be galling that the angel skimped so when it came to arming his champions; no magic, no immortality, just a few stupid runes. What is it they say these days, lame? Still, you are quite pretty which is why my brother bothers with you I guess."

Alec remained silent, refusing to let her bate him.

"I'm guessing my brother forgot to mention me to you, my name is Lucia, and you and I are going to get very well acquainted in the next two days, brother-in-law." The warlock said a cruel light dancing in her gold-green eyes. Except for the slit pupils, her eyes reminded Alec of Magnus, though that was a resemblance he didn't find comforting at the moment. Why had Magnus never told him about Lucia, and what did she want from him? The uncomfortable idea that Jace had been right about Magnus hiding something hurt him almost more than Hellequin's whip had done. Hadn't they gotten past keeping secrets, or had he just been a fool to believe that Magnus truly trusted him?

A snarl from the corner of the room reminded Alec that this warlock, however powerful she might be, had loosed Hellequin on the world and he wondered how long she would be able to control the demon princess and her hellcats.

The far off sound of a door creaking on its hinges caused Alec to raise his head, trying to listen for more sounds that someone might be coming, like the cavalry. Lucia tipped her head to the side and allowed a sly smile to cross her lovely face. "Ohhh! She cried clapping her hands like an excited child; "Magnus has arrived early. He must really want you back!" She giggled before turning toward the door. "Hellequin dear;" she said over her shoulder as she left; " I have to go get ready for my brother, please take care of our guest, and don't hurt him too badly, I still need him."

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

As Magnus stepped through the front door of the derelict tenement on Bedford Avenue, it was like stepping into the past. The dank walls and rotting floor boards melted away and he stood in the spacious entry hall of a colonial era mansion. Dark wood wainscoting covered the lower third of the wall and the rest was covered in an expensive, richly patterned wallpaper. The elaborately carved staircase curved up to a second floor gallery, and a large chandelier and candle sconces bathed the entry in a warm, welcoming glow.

Descending the wide staircase to meet him was Lucia dressed in a stunning red silk taffeta ball gown. The fitted bodice was covered in black tulle and beaded lace with a large, asymmetrical red taffeta ruffle across the shoulders. The style was decidedly current but with a nod to the century she had last lived in the mortal world. The whole effect was surreal, here was Lucia coming to meet him, like the lady of the manor would greet a long, lost friend; but the reality of their meeting was far more confrontational and sinister, and it was all he could do not to growl at such affectation.

"Magnus, you are early, but not less welcome for that;" Lucia said with a small smirk on her lovely face.

"Where is Alec?" Magnus demanded.

"Now, now!" Lucia responded. "Business first, and perhaps if you are good, I'll allow you to see him for a moment." Then she ushered Magnus into a large sitting room and indicated he take a seat. Magnus, however walked over to the fire place, before turning to face his half sister.

Without further delay, Lucia demanded; "How long will it take for you to collect the necessary items and be ready to fulfill our bargain? Remember you will not get your little boy toy back until you do and Hellequin just loves to play with him;"

"Hellequin are you mad! Magnus gasped as he tried to wrap his mind around the devastation that could result from summoning a greater demon like Hellequin.

"You have no family feeling Magnus;" Lucia scolded; "She is as much your half sister as I am."

"Please don't remind me;" Magnus snapped; "And if anything happens to Alec..."

"Temper, temper... the sooner we get down to business the sooner you will get to see your precious shadowhunter." Lucia giggled gleefully.

Taking a deep, calming breath Magnus said; "It will take a couple of hours for me to get everything I need for this spell. I will be back here at 9:00 pm, now take me to Alec."

Without another word, Lucia led Magnus out of the room, through the house to a small stairway off the kitchen which led to the basement. As they proceeded through a narrow hallway, Magnus could hear the crack of a whip and cries of pain that sent chills to his heart, Alexander, his Alexander.

At last Lucia stopped and threw open a door at the very end of the hallway. Even in the dim light, Magnus could see Alec's bound form on the ground, Hellequin towering over him, whip poised to strike again. An enormous flash of blue energy burst from Magnus' finger tips as he sent the demon flying across the room. He permitted himself a small smile of satisfaction as he heard the loud thud indicating she'd collided heavily with the stone wall. Then he pushed past Lucia to kneel next to his unconscious husband, placing his hands on either side of Alec's face he murmured; "Sayang, I am so, so sorry..."

It was the familiar tingling of Magnus' healing magic that brought Alec around; "M-Magnus, is it really you, or am I dreaming?"

"I'm here, baby...;" A small sob chocked off the warlock's words as his hand ran gently over Alec's chest healing the wounds left by Hellequin's whip.

"Enough, you have had more than the minute I promised you Magnus;" Lucia's voice rang out, angry now as she struggled to control a raging Hellequin. "It is time for you to go and get what you need to complete our bargain, and remember, the quicker you are, the less time poor Alexander has to spend with your extended family.

Magnus knew he had no choice, he couldn't fight both Lucia and Hellequin. The only way to free Alec was to fulfill his oath, so with tears streaming down his face, he bent his head to place a gentle kiss on Alec's lips. "I'll be back to get you out of here darling, I promise;" Then he rose and turned to Lucia. "You had better control your pet demon;" Magnus growled; "If you allow any more damage to be inflicted on Alexander, I will destroy you, no matter how long it takes, and I do not make idle threats Lucia." With that he stalked out of the room to the dissonant sound of Lucia's laughter.

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu, one time Cardinal of the Catholic Church, High Warlock of Paris and First Minister of France stood on the sidewalk in front of the New York Institute and looked up at the imposing, yet familiar form of the gothic cathedral. His eyes easily penetrated the heavy glamour that hid the building from the mundane world and he moved swiftly up the steps to rang the bell for admittance.

It was Shivvy who reached the sanctuary first and opened the door to the tall, middle aged man in the austere black robes of a priest. "W-who are you, err...uh, c-come in? she stammered. It was rare for the confident, sometimes brash Shivvy to be tongue-tied, but something about this man radiated the kind of power and understanding that was intimidating. She felt as though in the time it took him to look her over, her life was an open book, and that was anything but comfortable.

"I am Brother Armand;" He replied calmly, using the title he currently went by, and smiling a little at Shivvy's obvious discomfort. "I am here to see Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood. I believe High Warlock Magnus Bane told them to expect me;"

Before Shivvy had time to respond, Isabelle was by her side greeting the visitor; "Yes, Brother Armand, Magnus told us you might be able to help us, please come this way. Shivvy can you find Jace and tell him to meet me in the conference room right away?"

"Oh, yes!" Shivvy replied and took off at top speed to find Jace.

Izzy smiled fondly at the girl's retreating form, Shivvy reminded her a lot of herself at that age. Then she lead the way to the conference room before turning to get a better look at the warlock Magnus had sent to them. He was tall and thin, and though she couldn't have said why, somehow familiar. He certainly radiated an extraordinary sense of power and confidence making it almost impossible to imagine him not being the focus of attention in any gathering, still Izzy was sure she had never actually met him before. her musings were interrupted by Jace entering the room and introducing himself to Brother Armand.

Anxious as Isabelle was to find Alec and sort out the Hellequin business, she felt she needed more information about their guest before she trusted him to help. "How do you know Magnus?" She asked, trying to keep the sharp tone out of her voice.

"My full name is Armand Jean Du Plessis de Richelieu and I was once a Prince of the Catholic Church and High Warlock of Paris. I met Magnus Bane for the first time in October of 1630, but I had made my business to find out about him before that."

"Are you trying to tell us that you are Cardinal Richelieu...The Three Musketeers Cardinal Richelieu? Jace said incredulously.

The warlock laughed; "I suppose that is how I am mostly remembered these days, as the villain in a 19th century novel. But the reality, believe me, was far stranger and more interesting than the fiction..."

Richelieu proceeded to tell them about his first meeting with Magnus and what prompted it. The danger that Lucia posed both to downworlders and mundanes alike. With some reluctance he also spoke of the part he'd played in engaging Magnus against his half sister.

"You set up Fiore knowing Lucia would go after him... that's cold;" Jace commented.

"There hasn't been a day when the death of that young musician does not weigh heavily on my soul, and that is one of the reasons I am here. In order to defeat Lucia the first time, Magnus set a trap for her by offering to perform a spell only he knew. She demanded he sign a blood oath preventing him from speaking about the bargain, and in my capacity as High Warlock, I gave him carte blanche both for the oath, and for what he was going to do to Lucia."

"So it was Magnus that trapped her in the demon dimension?" Isabelle asked.

"That is correct. He managed to trap her before having to fulfill his side of the deal."

"But why couldn't you handle Lucia, I assume being a High Warlock you would have been powerful enough? Izzy looked searchingly at the man in front of her.

"Lucia Dragotta and Magnus Bane share a father, Lucifer. There isn't a warlock alive, no matter how powerful that would risk incurring Lucifer's wrath by killing or trapping either of them." He replied; "I believed that the only way to prevent Lucia from causing irreparable harm, and not engaging Lucifer in the issue, was for Magnus to do it."

"So what exactly did Magnus agree to do for Lucia, and why has she summoned Hellequin to kidnap Alec?" Jace asked.

"Hellequin!" Richelieu gasped. "If Lucia has summoned a greater demon like Hellequin to be her ally, the time she spent in the demon dimension must truly have unhinged her mind. It is only a matter of time before Lucia's control slips and the chaos that is Hellequin will be loosed on the unsuspecting mundanes." The warlock looked grim as he added; "As to why Lucia took your brother, Magnus tricked her once before, she has taken Alexander to ensure Magnus' good behaviour, but I doubt she has any intension of restoring him alive."

"You didn't answer my first question;" Jace said grimly. "What exactly did Magnus promise to do for Lucia?"

Richelieu looked at Jace sharply before answering quietly; "I do not know;"

"So, let me get this straight, we have a very dangerous, possibly mad warlock with a greater demon as an ally, who has Magnus over a barrel, committed to do God knows what, and my parabatai's life hangs in the balance;" Jace growled.

"Yes;" Richelieu responded calmly; "I believe that sums it up perfectly. I do, however, have one more thing that I think will help us to find Lucia and therefore Magnus, Alexander and Hellequin as well." With that he opened up his hand and held out the scrap of fabric Magnus had found at Renwick's the night Lucia returned.

The location spell was soon cast and Brother Armand's voice rang out in the quiet, almost breathless room; "Melrose Hall, Flatbush? That is where Lucia is, give me a few moments to collect my strength and I will open a portal;"

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

Shivvy raced down the hall at top speed only slowing down slightly to make the corner into the infirmary where she found Josh and Ian.

"Come on! she cried; "We've got to get geared up, there's no time to waste!"

Josh, whose wounds had now healed and was preparing to leave the infirmary, looked shocked; "Slow down Shivvy, what's going on?"

"I'll fill you in on the way to the armoury, we haven't a moment to spare!" She cried grabbing Ian's arm and pulling him toward the door. Both boys looked at each other and shrugged before following Shivvy out the door. Whatever was going on must be important to have her in such a state.

A few minutes later as they were getting into gear and stowing weapons Shivvy filled them in on what she'd heard with her ear pined to the conference room door, an old habit of Izzy's that Shivvy seemed to have acquired naturally.

Ian frowning said; "Shivvy you were taught better than to listen at keyholes!"

Shivvy had the grace to blush as she replied; "I know Ian, but Hellequin is big trouble, and Izzy, Jace, Alec and Magnus...their family."

Josh looking concerned said; "Surely they will have called the Clave for back up Shivvy."

"No, I don't think so;" Shivvy replied. "If they told the Clave what was going on, Magnus could be in a lot of trouble. I don't think the authority of a High Warlock from the 1630's is going to count for much, do you?"

"N-no, I guess not;" Josh replied.

"Right then, we're all the backup they've got, so let's hope it's enough to make a difference!" she said and the others nodded as they moved as one out of the armoury.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, its always nice to know you are enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As Magnus entered the blind alley, he lit a spark of blue flame in the palm of his hand to light the way. At the very end was an old, heavy wooden door with a sign above it that read 'Mortar & Pestle Potion Dispensary'. This was the only place Magnus was sure would have the rare and special ingredients he needed to fulfill his part of the terrible bargain with Lucia. The only place that might help him get Alexander back safely.

A small bell above the door tinkled noisily as Magnus entered the shop. It was a fascinating place, two of the stone walls were covered floor-to-ceiling in dark shelves, broken only once by a small door that lead to the back room. The shelves were full to bursting with books, glass bottles with various coloured liquids, specimen jars, skulls and other macabre curiosities. Hanging from the ceiling were wracks of dried herbs and old fashioned bird cages, some of which contained large, black ravens that cawed and flapped aggressively as Magnus approached the counter.

"Quiet down you silly birds, show some respect for the High Warlock of Brooklyn;" said an elderly man as he came out of the back room. "It's been a long time since you last darkened my door Magnus Bane, not since the shop was in Paris, I believe;"

"Janus Dark, you haven't changed a bit;" Magnus said as he took in the man's long, white hair, and dark twinkling eyes set deeply in a face that showed the ravages of advanced age. Magnus had been a young warlock when he'd first met Dark, and had wondered why the much, older warlock had chosen to present himself as an elderly man. He hadn't had the nerve to ask then, because Janus Dark had the reputation of being a very knowledgeable, very powerful warlock who didn't suffer fools lightly.

"You still don't get it do you Magnus;" The old man chuckled softly. "This;" He said indicating his appearance with a slight flourish of his left hand; "Is my way of hiding in plain sight. Everyone notices someone who is young and never seems to age, but the old are invisible, especially in this youth obsessed century. Now how can I help you?"

Magnus handed over a list of the ingredients he needed for the spell. Janus Dark moved over to a lit candle on the counter before turning his attention to the items written in Magnus' elegant spidery hand. "Hmmm;" the old potion maker said frowning slightly; " I hope you know what you are doing Magnus. I have only seen a list like this once before, centuries ago, and it ended very badly indeed;"

"This is what I require Janus, and if you can't supply it, I will go elsewhere;" Magnus responded sternly. They both knew he was bluffing, there was nowhere else that would have what was needed, but Magnus had to let Dark know that he was very serious.

"No need for that;" The potion maker said; "It will take about thirty minutes to get your order ready, please have a seat;" Dark motioned to the far side of the shop where a small round table and four chairs sat next to an old, cast iron, coal fireplace. In front of one of the chairs a china tea service and single cup appeared. "Help yourself to some tea while you wait;"

Magnus sat down at the table, knowing full well that hovering over the potion maker's shoulder would do nothing to speed up the process and might in fact do the exact opposite. In other circumstances, he would have thoroughly enjoyed exploring the shop's many oddities while he waited, but right now, all he could think about was his Alec at the mercy of Hellequin and Lucia. He poured himself a cup of tea and found his mind returning to 1630, to his first run in with Lucia...

**_Paris 1630 ..._**

_Magnus arrived at Lucia's rooms a few minutes before the appointed time. He had brought a small satchel with him, but it didn't contain the ingredients for the spell that would create a pregnancy. He had no intention of following through on that promise, sending his evil half sister to a demon dimension was one thing, trapping an innocent life with her was quite another._

_Taking a deep breath, his final preparation before one of the biggest gambles of his immortal life, Magnus knocked on the door. His face was a mask of calm, indifference as Lucia admitted him to the room. None of the grief over Adrien's death showed on his handsome face, none of the true nature of his mission was visible in his gold-green cat's eyes. Cardinal Richelieu himself would have been impressed if he could have seen the masterful way Magnus played the cards he'd been dealt; and __by the end of that evening, Lucia had been trapped in one of the myriad demon dimensions that existed alongside the mortal world. Dante had written about the nine circles of Hell, but Magnus knew that truly, there were many, many more than that._

_The warlock stood, head bowed, body exhausted alone in the room. He was not exultant over the defeat of Lucia, but he was at peace with it. Magnus was ripped back into the moment by the hollow, jarring sound of someone clapping. He twirled around to see the unwelcome form of his father Lucifer applauding him from a the far corner of the room._

_"Magus, well done, I don't know when I've been more diverted! You have proven, once again, to be the most able of all my offspring. We just need to work on your woeful tendency to care about others;" The man laughed._

_Magnus, who could not have imagined this dreadful night getting any worse, was appalled. His father had not only been watching, but had positively enjoyed the interaction between Magnus and Lucia. He was beginning to understand Richelieu's hesitance to get personally involved in bringing an end to his half sister's crime spree._

_"Azazel and I had a wager about which of you would be victorious, and I'm very pleased to say, I won. It makes a father proud, but then I could have said the same thing if Lucia had won." Lucifer said grinning broadly._

_"If that is all you came to say;" Magnus snapped; "I wish you hadn't bothered."_

_"Now, now Magnus is that any way to treat family? Oh, I forgot you just trapped you're sister in a demon dimension!" Lucifer laughed..._

A sudden noise brought Magnus back to the present with a start. He looked up to see Janus Dark holding out a carefully wrapped package of ingredients to him. Magnus took the potions and paid the man the exorbitant fee before walking to the door. Just before he stepped back into the alley, Magnus turned to the old warlock once more and asked almost against his will; "What did you mean when you said it ended very badly?"

Janus Dark shook his head sadly and replied; "An extraordinarily beautiful child, very powerful, but no empathy, no soul, an abomination;"

Magnus bowed his head and left the shop. The consequences of tonight's actions lying heavy on his heart. There was no way he could trick Lucia this time without it resulting in Alexander's death and he wouldn't risk that. Still to create a child that was anything like Lucia sent shivers down his spine. There had to be another way, there just had to be. In the next few minutes he would be back at Melrose Hall and Magnus knew he'd better have a some kind of plan, no matter how desperate.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys inspire me.**


End file.
